


Want You Bad

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, matt boyd is precious, neil josten is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: He didn’t want it to be a thing. He tried vehemently to ignore the delicious twist in his stomach anytime Matt’s large hands rest on his waist or his cheek or the back of his neck.or: Andrew Minyard has a size kinkDay 5: size difference
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949725
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Asphyxiation | **Size Difference** | Public Sex | Teasing

He didn’t want it to be a thing. He tried vehemently to ignore the delicious twist in his stomach anytime Matt’s large hands rest on his waist or his cheek or the back of his neck. He didn’t want to think about the way he has to crane his neck upwards to kiss him. 

He didn’t want to think about it any more than he wanted to think about Neil’s small waist, how beautiful he looks on Matt’s lap, how easily he can be maneuvered. 

One time, Matt had lifted Neil and fucked him against the wall in his bedroom, and Andrew had never been harder in his entire life. It was awful. 

And now, there Matt is, half-naked and glistening with sweat while he gets ready for his post-game shower, and Andrew wants to  _ devour him _ . It’s becoming a problem. 

Andrew drops his helmet, relishing in the clang that echoes throughout the locker room. Matt and Neil are the only two who look up. Andrew is less than impressed. He grabs his clothes and his body wash and stomps to the showers, forcing his expression to remain impassive. 

He showers quickly, clinically, pointedly ignoring his half-hard dick and definitely not thinking about the Matt tackling that Bearcat striker. When he gets out of the shower, Matt is sitting in front of his locker, still disgusting. Andrew’s eyes narrow. 

“Move,” he commands, and Matt slides to the left so that Ndrew can put his things away. He can feel the weight of Matt’s gaze, but he doesn’t turn to look at him until Matt whispers his name. 

Matt glances in the direction of the showers, his hands hovering near Andrew’s shoulders until Andrew nods, shifting closer. 

His stupid fucking hands cover Andrew’s entire shoulders, and he feels like he’s going to combust. 

“You smell like shit,” Andrew says instead, and Matt laughs, grinning at him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed upset,” he says, and Andrew rolls his eyes. 

“Shower. Yes or no?” Andrew asks, and Matt’s eyes widen. He glances back toward the showers before nodding. When he stands up, Andrew clenches his jaw, pushing Matt toward his locker to grab his stuff and marching back over to the shower stall. 

Once they’re both inside and have shed their clothes, Andrew’s gaze lingers on Matt’s muscled chest. 

“Too fucking big,” Andrew mutters, and Matt chuckles, tracing the swell of Andrew’s bottom lip before dipping down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

“I didn’t decide to be tall, Drew,” Matt points out as if it’s a reasonable point (it isn’t). And Andrew watches him clean up, gaze following his soapy hands. 

Andrew pulls Matt down, pressing a rough kiss to his lips, and Matt goes soft in his hands, following Andrew’s lead perfectly just like he always does. He had worried, at the beginning of their  _ this,  _ that Matt would press too hard, push too far, want too much. 

But every day, Matt looks at him like a plant seeking light. It makes Andrew’s chest hurt. 

He guides Matt’s hands to his hips, and presses closer, intoxicated by the slide of Matt’s tongue, the feeling of his calloused hands. Andrew wants to keep kissing, but he’s never been a patient person (at least not when a gorgeous fucking giant is pliant in his hands and choking back moans and rubbing circles into the apex of his hips). 

So Andrew pulls back and blinks up at Matt, “I want to get you off, yes or no?” he says, voice low enough that no one outside of their stall could hear. 

Matt nods, pressing his lips to Andrew’s sweetly before letting him sink to his knees on the tiled floor. 

“Quiet,” he reminds Matt, and Matt nods, chewing on the inside of his cheek with his eyes trained on Andrew. 

Matt’s cock is proportional which is to say, it’s long enough for Andrew to not be able to take all of him. He has to massage the last few inches with his hand. Andrew finds this obscene (and no, he does not think about it while he’s touching himself. He doesn’t imagine the ache that Matt’s cock will leave behind after he rides him. He doesn’t think about it because that would be admitting that he enjoys it. Which he refuses to do). 

He pulls one of Matt’s hands to his hair while he bobs his head, eyes falling closed as he throws himself into it, remembering to do all of the things that make Matt’s hand tighten in his hair. 

He can hear Matt’s soft pants above him, and he opens his eyes, looking up to see Matt staring down at him, his eyes blown wide and his mouth gaping. It’s obscene, and Andrew knows the image will stick with him more profoundly than he’d like for it too. 

He presses lower, taking a slow breath through his nose and concentrating on relaxing his throat while he takes more of Matt’s cock, wanting to get all the way down. Matt sucks in a sharp breath, and Andrew holds himself there before pulling back, sucking in a sharp breath and repeating the motion. 

When Andrew looks up again, his vision is a little blurry, but Matt is biting his hand and his chest is heaving, and Andrew hums around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue before sinking down again. 

“Drew-” Matt warns a minute later, and Andrew closes his eyes, forcing himself to relax enough to take Matt to the hilt, his nose pressed into the coiled hair at the base. And then Matt’s coming, his head tipping back to thud against the wall. 

Andrew keeps sucking until Matt flinches from overstimulation, and he pulls back. When he stands up, Matt is staring at him again, lax and happy and adoring. Andrew’s chest feels tight. 

“Can I kiss you?” Matt whispers, and Andrew pulls him down to lick into his mouth, smirking while he makes Matt taste his own release. Matt’s petting at Andrew’s hair fondly. 

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?” Matt whispers against Andrew’s lips when they pull apart, and Andrew nods, biting back a noise when Matt’s hand wraps around his cock. He hides his face in Matt’s chest, nipping at the skin there while Matt works him over. 

It’s a revelation, being with two people who know exactly how to pull him apart and put him back together without him having to explain. Matt pulls him over the edge within minutes, stroking him through his orgasm and helping him rinse off before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Andrew grabs Matt’s body wash, cleaning himself again while Matt just watches him, a fucked-out smile gracing his lips. 

“What was that about?” Matt asks, and Andrew just glares at him, turning and grabbing their towels. Andrew doesn’t say anything, but he stays with Matt while they both change and he grabs his hand, pulling him out of the shower and into the main part of the locker room. 

Everyone is gone except Neil who is sitting criss-cross by his locker, smirking over at them. 

“Shut the fuck up, Josten,” Andrew says, inwardly grimacing at how wrecked his voice sounds. Neil snorts, his nose scrunching up. 

“I didn’t say anything. Can we go get food? I’m starving.” He stands up, pressing a sweet kiss to Andrew’s cheek before pulling Matt down to kiss him as well. 

He doesn’t want it to be a thing, but he lets them pull him to the Maserati, and Andrew feels safe between them even though he won’t admit it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually don't write POV Andrew... was it okay? Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
